Damaged
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: After the Nogitsune is defeated, Stiles' life hangs in the balance. When his heart starts to slow, Scott does the only thing he can do: Give him The Bite. The Pack soon comes to realize that Stiles is no wolf, but an amber eyed fox. Will the Pack be able to protect a newly turned Stiles, when he becomes a target to a bunch of Strays? Or will his life be lost before it even began?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

The dust of the fallen and eliminated Nogitsune had finally settled and was starting to blow away, the nerves of the remaining Pack members were still high and filled with tension. The unforgettable scent of death was filling the air around them as they regrouped in the hallway of the school after the final battle as a Pack. The tension in the air seemed to grow as they regrouped, minus Ethan, who was moving his brother's body from the school. They knew it would be a few days before they heard from Ethan again, allowing him the right amount of time to grieve for his fallen brother. Chris had shown up minutes after the battle had ended to take his daughter's body to a proper burial site, letting Scott know when the actual funeral would be held. "It's over, it's finally o-.", started Stiles, before everything around him started to swirl and blur, the words dying on his lips before he had the chance to speak them. "Stiles? Stiles, are you okay? Stiles!", called out Scott as he lunged towards his best friend, managing to catch him before his body could hit the floor. Stiles' brown eyes rolled back in head and he saw nothing but darkness as his body collapsed to the floor, a pair of arms encircling and encasing him so he never fully hit the floor. "Stiles?! Stiles can you hear me?", asked Lydia as she knelt down beside him, giving him a gentle shake in hopes of getting him to open his eyes. "Lydia, move your hands.", ordered Derek as he knelt down and gently guided the girl's hands away from the teen, his fingers found the pulse in the teen's neck, feeling that it was barely beating beneath his fingers.

"His heart is barely beating but he's still breathing. We don't have enough time to get him to the hospital, Scott.", explained Derek as he kept his fingers hovering over the weak pulse in the teen's neck. "We have to try! There has to be some way of getting him there to my Mom! I'm not going to lose my best friend, too!", exclaimed Scott as he looked from Derek to Stiles with wide, fear filled eyes. "You only have one option here, Scott, and only one chance. You have to give him The Bite.", explained Derek as he helped to prop the teen up, hearing Lydia's muffled sob in the background. "It could kill him! Stiles never wanted anything to do with The Bite.", explained the Alpha with narrowed eyes as he focused on the slow and faint heartbeat. "You don't have a choice here, Scott, you're the only one who can give it to him! If you don't, then he's going to die here!", exclaimed Derek firmly with his own eyes narrowed, the blue starting to dim to give way to green. A low whine left Scott's lips but he clamped his jaw shut down on it before it could be heard by anybody else. "Lydia, come prop his head up. Derek, hold his body still. Where should I bite to make it most effective?", asked Scott as his eyes blazed a bright red, his fangs shifting down sharply. "Either his side or the inside of his thigh, hitting an artery would be best to make sure the bite takes.", explained Derek as he leveled Stiles' body with his own, Lydia's hands cradling his head as she stroked his hair and whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles, please let this take.", whispered Scott as he slid the side of his best friend's shirt up, leaning down before sinking his teeth down into the skin on his side, his fangs breaking through with ease. Stiles groaned very softly when he felt the fangs sink through his skin and Derek was quick to start leeching his pain away as Scott slowly released his grip from his side, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Will it take? Scott, will it take?", asked Lydia frantically with tears in her eyes as she continued to stroke the teen's hair slowly, threading her fingers through it. "We'll have to wait and see, Lydia. Derek, go grab Isaac, how much time do we have?", asked the Alpha as he looked towards his second in command, trying hard to hide the fear that was brewing in his eyes. "You have about enough time to get him Deaton to let him take it from here, to make sure that Stiles is stabilized during the transition. Call your Mom as soon as you get there. Lydia, go along with him. I'll take care of everything here.", explained Derek firmly as he helped Scott to lift Stiles into his arms. "Thank you, Derek.", whispered Lydia as she pressed a friendly kiss to his cheek before following Scott down the hall towards the main exit of the building. The Banshee held the doors open as Scott carried Stiles out of the school and towards Lydia's car, not daring to let go of him as he slid into the backseat with the teen in his arms.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Lay him down on the table, Scott. Lydia, go lock the door. We don't need any interruptions, even from the rest of the Pack.", ordered Deaton as he quickly ushered Scott into the examination room, pointing Lydia to the door. "Please tell me there is something you can do to make sure that The Bite takes? I am not going to lose Stiles, too.", explained Scott as he layed the teen in his arms down gently on the table, remaining loyal to his side. Deaton remained silent as he slid the shirt off of the barely conscious teen on his table, tossing it to the side to keep it out of the way. "Say something, Deaton.", growled out the Alpha as he started to nervously pace by the examination table, his eyes locked on his best friend's chest, watching the slight rise and fall as he breathed. "The Bite is taking quite well to his body, it's not being fought by his immune system, and the bite you gave him is already starting to heal. Grab a chair and sit down and I'll see what I can do to speed this along. We don't have many options.", explained the vet as he walked back to one of the cupboards in the back of the room, moving things around in it until he took out a tube that would be attached to a syringe. "We really should use Derek for this because he's a purebred but you're the closest one to Stiles' blood type. Giving him a transfusion of your blood will help to speed up the transition, your wolf's blood will awaken his.", explained the vet as he slid open a drawer a took out two different needles attached to syringes. "Are you sure this won't harm him?", asked Scott as he slid himself closer on the chair to his best friend.

"It shouldn't harm Stiles at all, it'll only speed up his transition and awaken his wolf, but you need to keep yours at bay during this.", explained Deaton as he grabbed an alcohol wipe and slid it down over the curve of Stile's arm, before doing the same to Scott. "As long as it will not harm him.", ground out Scott as he allowed his boss to slide a needle in both of their arms, crimson red blood sliding through the tube from Scott's arm into Stiles'. The minute the blood started to enter Stiles' body, his back arched off the metal table, his muscles clenching and spasming uncontrollably. "I thought you said this wouldn't hurt him?!", demanded the Alpha as he tore the needle out of his own arm, making quick work of getting it out of his best friend's arm, using his hands and weight to hold him down to the table. "It is not meant to harm him, Scott. You're the one who gave him The Bite, he should be a wolf. But after having the Nogitsune in him, he might have taken on a different form that is not wolf.", explained Deaton as he walked over to a drawer and slid out a small flashlight, watching as Scott released his grip on the teen once he had calmed back down. "What form is he taking on if he's not a wolf?", questioned Scott as he watched the older man with narrowed eyes, he was no longer in the mood for his cryptic answers while his friend's life was on the line. A thin line. Deaton leaned over Stiles' head and gently pried his eyes open, shinning the light into them, noticing the original natural brown color had been replaced by an amber tint. "He's a fox.", explained the vet as he looked from Stiles to Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"A fox?! Is that even possible?!", demanded Scott as he looked from Stiles to Deaton, who was placing the flashlight back into a drawer. "Very much so. When somebody is given The Bite, it won't always transition them into a wolf. It can transition you into many forms: Wolf, Lion, Mountain Lion, Fox, Bear, Hawk, Jaguar, Coyote. It looks as if Stiles has taken on the form of the Nogitsune, a Fox.", explained the vet as he checked the pulse of the teen on the table, feeling that it was getting stronger by the second. "Do you know when he will wake up?", asked the Alpha as he took up pacing beside the examination table, eyes flickering to red every few seconds. "It all depends on his body and how fast the transition will occur, his pulse is getting stronger, so I can't imagine it taking much longer.", explained Deaton as he saw Lydia walk back into the examination room. "Scott, go deal with your Pack. They're waiting outside the building. Isaac looks like a lost puppy, Derek looks like he's going to slaughter somebody, and the only thing stopping them is the door. Ethan took Aiden's body away now, and the Pack is still uneasy.", explained Lydia as she grabbed Scott by his arm and all but drug him out of the examination room and shoved him towards the door. "I don't want to leave Stiles, he's supposed to wake up soon.", explained Scott as he tried to move around the girl in his way. "Go deal with your wolves, I can handle Stiles.", ordered Lydia as she blocked his path, her arms crossed over her chest.

Scott growled something under his breath but decided against trying to go through Lydia, so he turned on his heel reluctantly and walked towards the front of the building to try and get his last two remaining wolves under control. "How is he, Deaton? Is his body fighting The Bite? Is he immune?", asked Lydia as she took up her position by his head. "He's not immune, Lydia, and his body is not rejecting it. The transition is already completed, Stiles is now a shifter. He is no wolf, but a fox. The Nogitsune and The Bite gave him his new shape.", explained the vet as he handed Lydia a small cup of water, not only for herself but for Stiles when he awoke. "Stiles is a fox?", asked the strawberry blonde girl in shock, her eyes widening as they locked on his still form. "That's the form his body is taking on now.", explained Deaton as he walked out of the examination room and into his Office, deciding to give her some time with Stiles. "You better wake up soon, Stiles. I don't want to lose you, too. I can't lose Allison, Aiden, and you in one day. You need to wake up, okay? You have to wake up. Please, Stiles. Please, wake up.", pleaded Lydia as tears slid down over her cheeks, quickly being wiped away by her hands. "Hey, pretty girl.", whispered out Stiles, his voice gravely, as he looked up at her from the table with hooded eyes. "Stiles! Thank god, you're awake!", exclaimed Lydia as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. "What happened, Lyd?", asked Stiles as he rubbed a hand up and down her back to soothe her.

"After we defeated the Nogitsune, you collapsed. Derek said your heart was slowing down but you were still breathing. God, Stiles, I thought you were going to die! So did Scott!", she exclaimed to him as she refused to let go of him, afraid that he would slip through her fingers if she did. "Believe me, I'm not dead. I'm fully alive. Fully alive Stiles. Wait. Lydia, how am I alive? I thought you said my heart was slowing down?", asked Stiles in confusion as he quickly sat up on the examination table, gripping it tightly when everything around him swayed. "Don't move too fast, Stiles. Drink this, slowly, and I'll get Scott. He'll explain everything to you.", explained Lydia as she pressed the cup into his hand, waiting to leave the room until he had taken his first sip of the cold water. She walked out of the room, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked, pushing the front door open to talk to Scott, who looked like he was keeping Derek from barreling into the clinic. "What's his problem, and Stiles just woke up. He's confused and waiting for an explination.", explained the Banshee as she looked from the blue eyed Beta to the Alpha. "Derek can smell Stiles' fox, not a very good combination for a pure bred wolf. Basically, Stiles is prey to his wolf. But he'll have to get used to it, Stiles is Pack and he's not going anywhere. Isaac, walk with him around town, meet me back at my place, Mom won't be there until later.", explained Scott as he nodded at both of the Betas. Derek backed off with a beated growl as he followed after Isaac, both of them disappearing down the sidewalk in a matter of minutes.

"Get in there before Stiles has a panic attack.", ordered Lydia as she pointed at the front door of the clinic, glaring at Scott until the wolf walked back inside and towards the examination room where his best friend was waiting. "It's great to see you awake a moving, man!", exclaimed Scott as he ran into the examination room and gathered his best friend into a hug, squeezing him for all that he was worth. "It's good to see you, too, buddy. I'm feeling a lot better now. Jeez, man, slow your heart down. It sounds like it's going to explode if it beats any faster. Wait. No. No, no, no. how can I hear your heartbeat?", asked Stiles with wide eyes as he backed away from the Alpha, his eyes darkening in a bit of anger. "Stiles, calm down, man. I had no choice. We didn't have enough time to take you to the hospital and we barely had enough time to get you here. It was our only option.", explained Scott as he tried to get closer to Stiles when he saw just how much the teen had started to shake. "It wasn't your choice to make, Scott, don't you understand that?! I never wanted The Bite! I was perfectly fine being a human! Exactly how am I going to explain this to my Dad?! He almost had a heart attack when he first learned about werewolves! I can't put him through that again! And what the hell am I now?!", demanded Stiles in anger, his eyes now blazing an amber color, the color going from dark to light as his anger grew. "Stiles, you need to calm down.", explained Scott, his tone firm and slow. "Don't tell me to calm down, Scott! What the hell am I?!", demanded Stiles as he stepped towards Scott, only to feel a sharp pinch in the side of his neck, his eyes rolling back in his head as he saw nothing but darkness.


End file.
